fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World/Quotes
:(3D camera motion; The All New Fairly OddParents in: Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Turners House; camera moves inside Timmy's room; Ivan pacing around with Timmy watching) :Ivan: I'm telling you Timmy, I need a REAL challenge. :Timmy: C'mon, we've done a lot of stuff with magic. :Ivan: Like what? :Timmy: You know, helping Trixie get out of juvie, seeing through others lives, using hurtful language... :Ivan: Yeah. And helping A.J. impress Charlotte, turning Chip Skylark into a ten year old, and yadda, yadda, yadda. But you know what? I'm going to do something that I've always wanted to do. Especially without magic. Travel around the world! :Timmy: Really? No magic? :Ivan: No magic. :Cosmo: Whew. That's a relief. I was this close to having my waving arm feel like pudding. :Wanda: Both your arms have always felt like pudding, sweetie. :Neptunia: Are you sure about this, scamp? :Astronov: Yeah, I mean you are just a kid. :Ivan: Since when has that let me down? :Astronov: Ehh... uhh... (sigh) :Ivan: Then it's settled. I'm travelling around the world within' twenty four hours. :Poof: How are you going to do that, due to the fact that it's impossible on foot? You might need some spaceship or an airplane to get around. :Timmy: And I know just whose spaceship to use. ---- :(Happy Trails Trailer Park) :Ivan: Chester, here's the deal, I'm travelling around the world with Timmy within 24 hours, and I'm inviting you for a ride. :Chester: Sure, why not! :Ivan: And each one of the boys, that's me, Timmy, you and A.J., can take one love interest each. I've decided to hook you up with Missy. :Chester: But girls-- :Ivan: I know, girls give you hives. But, please, don't freak out. Missy won't bite. She once dated Timmy. :Chester: Really? :Ivan: Yeah. Now, Chester, promise that you won't be a chicken and won't act like a fool in front of Missy. :Chester: I promise. ---- :(A.J.'s House) :A.J.: You're going around the world? That's awesome! Can I come? :Ivan: Of course. That's why we're here. :A.J.: Hey, can Charlotte come too? She and I have always planned on spending time in the city of love. :Neptunia: Hawaii? :Cosmo: The North Pole? :Timmy: He means Paris, France. :Cosmo: Riiight. :Ivan: Of course she can come. The more the merrier. ---- :(Ivan and Timmy walking in the sidewalk at night) :Ivan: Okay, here's a list of people we'll be going with around the world, not counting the fairies. Take a look. (hands over a notebook page with some writing to Timmy) :Timmy: Sure. (looks at it) There's me, you, Chester, A.J, Charlotte, Missy, Veronica and Tootie... Hey! Why did you include Tootie and Veronica on the list, but not Trixie? :Ivan: First of all, I put the list in this way: each boy gets 1 love interest each. Second, if I put Trixie on the list, things would've gotten...complicated. ---- :(Dimmsdale Junkyard) :Mark Chang: Man, you guys never cease to be more radical than ever! Sure, you can use my spaceship. :Ivan: Thanks a bunch, Mark. :Mark Chang: So, you're all going to travel around the world huh? :Timmy: That's right. :Ivan: I want to see the the entire Earth, and your spaceship is just what I need. :Mark: Well, there's one problem, I don't have enough fuel to go at least halfway. :Astronov: No problem. With some modifications, this quest will be a jiffy. :Wanda: And we know who to ask. :Ivan: Tomorrow at dawn, will be the best day of my life. :Timmy: Mine included. No worries, no chores... :Cosmo: And no Vicky. :Timmy: Right. Well, we better get going Mark. And thanks again. :Mark Chang: No problem, anything for my fellow dudes and dudettes. ---- :(airport) :Dolores: Oh Denzel, I sure do appreciate you taking a break from your usual shenanigans and spend more time with your mommy. :Crocker: Anything to make you happy, mother. (to himself) Little does she know, I am going to spend time with my work. Word is Turner and his fairies are going around the world just like me. With me on their tail, there will be no hiding now. :(camera pulls to Dolores glaring at him) :Crocker: Uhh... I was just planning for next week. :Dolores: Mmm-hm. ---- :(Turner's House; backyard; dawn) :Charlotte: So A.J., what's the big surprise this early? :A.J.: Ask these two. :Ivan: I've called you all here to give all of you the longest day of the year. :Timantha: What do you mean? :Ivan: You see, every day I've been thinking to myself, how should I make a really long day? Answer is: to go around the world. :Trixie: Going around the world in twenty-four hours without the sun setting? That is kind of impossible. :Kristina: Yeah, haven't you've heard of Phileas Foggs' quest to go around the world? :Ivan: Yes, and it took him eighty long days. But, with the help of Mark's ship and A.J.'s modifications, it will be a (smacks A.J. off the screen while raising his arms) blast. :Trixie: You guys sure believe you can do anything. :Ivan: Well, it's like the song said... :(cue song "Believe in Your Heart") :Chip Skylark: ♪ When it comes to dreaming of a great noble quest ♪ :♪ You have to follow your heart, your great body part ♪ :♪ It's not much of a test ♪ :♪ Don't think too hard, just do it ♪ :♪ And go around the world ♪ :♪ Travel left, travel right, don't be a big fright ♪ :♪ Don't make your mind all swirled ♪ :(Candy Skylark pops up) :Candy Skylark: ♪ If ya wanna change the way your life's arranged ♪ :♪ You need to be a work of art ♪ (Chip: Be a work of art) :♪ To be a star that you know you are ♪ :♪ Be loud, be proud and (in unison with Chip) be smart ♪ :Chip: ♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Just believe in your heart) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :♪ No need to pull up a chart ♪ :(Candy: Oh-woah-oh) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(musical solo) :♪ Candy: (Real work of art) ♪ :♪ Chip: Got to see it through now ♪ :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Oh-woah-oh) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Don't think hard, just do it!) :♪ No need to pull up a chart ♪ :(giant chart falls on everyone; everyone's heads pop up) :Ivan: ♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(everyone laughs) :Timmy: (to Candy) Hey, wait a minute. Who are you? :Candy Skylark: I'm Chip Skylark's twin sister, Candy. :Timmy: Oh, that makes sense. :(Ivan pull up his giant map) :Ivan: Okay everyone, this day I assure you will be a day none of us will ever forget. A.J., do you have the timer? :A.J.: Right here. :Ivan: Good. We're gonna need it to stay on schedule to make this the longest day ever. :(everyone gets on the ship) :Timmy: Is everyone ready? :Chester: Present and accounted for, dude. :Timmy: (to Timantha) You guys set things up while we're gone. :Timantha: You got it, big brother. :Sanjay: You guys will hardly recognize the place. Say, you're going to Taj Mahal, right? :A.J.: It's on the list. :Sanjay: Then you're going to need some special equipment if you want to travel further. :Ivan: Thanks for the advice, Sanjay. Well, we better get going. Clock is ticking. :Trixie: Good luck, you guys! And hey, you should stop by and see my cousins in Japan! :Mark Chang: Later, dudes! :(engine starts) :Ivan: All right, everyone, make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seats are in their full and up-- :(The spaceship takes off in fast speed. The house rises again and the backyard is a mess from the take-off) :Timantha: Okay, everyone. We have roughly forty hours to get this backyard in line and set up for the party. Let's go, go, go! :Candy: Who left her in charge? :Timantha: Here, make yourself useful. (hands her a rake) :Candy: You know, we're only here for a musical number. ---- :(Seattle; rooftops) :Dolores: For some reason, despite this city being rainy most of time, I kind of find this town quite... peaceful. :Crocker: Well, it is the largest city in both the state of Washington and the Pacific Northwest region of North America. :Dolores: I mean (pulls up a map) just look at these sightings. Great views of building, fabulous restaurants and... a giant magic abducting magnet? Denzel? What did you do? :Crocker: What? I didn't take the liberty of manipulating authorities around town to give me permission to connect a giant magic abducting magnet on the biggest building in town just to catch magical creatures magic, if that's what you're thinking! :Dolores: Denzel Crocker! You've lied to me. This entire trip has been about your work! That's it! If you don't want to spend time with me, then I don't want to spend time with you. :Crocker: Mother, where you going? :Dolores: I'm going to the airport and I'm flying to Paris. Alone if necessary. :Crocker: Mother... :Dolores: My mind's made up. (walks away) :Crocker: Mother, wait! (tries to catch up, but she's already gone) Wow, for an eighty year old woman, she walks like lightning. Oh, the old prune is right. I do need to spend some time with away from my obsession with FAIRIES!! I need to find mother and apologize. (dials phone) Dark Laser? Foop? Can you please... :(camera moves to Dark Laser and Foop standing next to Crocker) :Dark Laser: Help you get things right with your mother? :Crocker: GAH!! When did you get here? :Foop: We were standing here the whole time. Laser and I were having a vacation ourselves. :Dark Laser: It's too bad Flipsie couldn't come with us. He hates long travels. :Crocker: Flipsie has the brains of a C-battery! :Foop: So, did she say where she was going? :Crocker: She's on her way to Paris. :Dark Laser: Good. I needed to go there anyway. My house keeper was hiding from me from yelling at her for poorly polishing my utensils, and I owe her an apology. ---- :Neptunia: What you got there, hon? :Astronov: I'll just be taking pictures the whole trip. :Timmy: This sure is a great idea, Ivan. :Ivan: Thanks. I appreciate that. :Missy: (looks down) Look! We're in Japan. We should say hello to Trixie's cousins as promised. :(ship lands; everybody gets off) :(Poof flies toward the oldest cousin speaking Japanese) :Poof: (speaking Japanese) (English translation) Hello, we are good friends of Trixie coming for a visit. :Charlotte: I didn't know he could speak Japanese. :Wanda: Me neither. :Oldest Cousin: Come on out, everybody! Trixie's friends from America are here. :(all Trixie's cousins ran out near Timmy and friends) :Chester: Wow, Trixie sure has a lot of cosins. :Cousin #2: Welcome to Tokyo. :Cousin #3: Cousin Trixie called us earlier, telling us that you are in a long journey around the world. :Ivan: That's right. :Oldest Cousin: Well, to show our graduate, we've prepared a song for you. Well, not entirely the whole thing, just the beginning. Wanna hear? :Ivan: Sure. :A.J.: I'm in. :(Quiet Life; heavy remix; Cousins snap their fingers, turning Timmy and friends and themselves into anime form) :♪ Boys, now the times are changing ♪ :♪ The going could get rough ♪ :♪ Boys, would that ever cross your mind? ♪ :♪ Boys, are you contemplating :♪ Moving out somewhere? ♪ :♪ Boys, will you ever find the time? ♪ :♪ Here we are stranded ♪ :♪ Somehow it seems the same ♪ :♪ Beware, here comes the quiet life again ♪ :(ends song; snaps their fingers and turns everyone back to normal) :Ivan: That was awesome! Even making your own remix of the original. Well, we better get going. :Oldest Cousin: Adventure beckons, my friends. :A.J.: That's right. Farewell! :Timmy: Domo arigato. :Veronica: We'll say hi to Trixie for you. :(ship flies off) ---- :(India) :Foop: So, any luck finding your mother? :Crocker: According to this SPG, and the DNA scanner by using mother's bloomers... don't ask me about the second thing... we are about a country away from Paris. By the way, shouldn't this be called a GPS? What kind of single-celled moron would spell it the other way around? :Foop: A moron who's holding it upside down! :Crocker: Oops. Silly me. :Dark Laser: I sure love to see more of this place. Ooo! Might as well as take this big basket for safe keeping. :Crocker: GAH!! What is wrong with you!? Don't you know what's inside those Indian baskets? :Dark Laser: Umm... secret weapons capable of destroying Turner? :(Cobra pops out of the basket) :Crocker, Laser and Foop: COBRA!!! :(gang runs away from the Cobra who is chasing them) :(camera moves to Timmy, Ivan and friends refueling for the ride) :Tootie: Ugh! So... hot out here. :Missy: I think my bow is melting. (camera moves up to Missy's bow, which is literally melting) :Wanda: Okay, we got enough fuel to make it to Paris, France. :Cosmo: Good. I needed to go there anyway. My house keeper was hiding from me from yelling at her for poorly polishing my utensils, and I owe her an apology. :Wanda: We're magic. We don't need a house keeper. :Cosmo: Tell that to someone without a 0.07 I.Q. :(ship travels off) ---- :(ship above the sky) :Poof: (looks down) Wow! :Astronov: This sure is a wonderful idea. I've never viewed the world so amazing before. :Neptunia: So Scamp, how does it feel to travel around the world? :Ivan: I'll tell you why. :(cue song "It's a Great Idea") :♪ Ivan: Most kids like to mope around and watch T.V. ♪ :♪ Wasting time not to learn of the world that they should see ♪ :♪ Think of all the excitement. It's not mass hysteria ♪ :♪ Touring the Earth is definitely a great idea ♪ :♪ Tootie: Getting contacts for good eyesight ♪ :♪ Missy: See through that certain snakes don't bite ♪ :♪ Charlotte: Reading 20 volumes of encyclopedias ♪ :♪ Veronica: Figuring out the (to Timmy with hearts over her head) meaning of love ♪ :♪ Timmy: Knowing the real tough life of a dove ♪ :♪ Ivan: It's not too hard, (to Chester) don't eat that lard. It's a great idea ♪ :♪ Fairies: (It's a great idea) :♪ A.J.: I'm excited ♪ :♪ Chester: I'm delighted! ♪ :♪ Poof: It's not too much to bear ♪ :♪ Neptunia: The sightings are really breezy as the wind in my hair ♪ :♪ Astronov: A quest that we will end ♪ :♪ Cosmo: And home's around the bend ♪ :♪ Ivan: Try not to pay it ♪ :Wanda: (speaks) He's the one who say it. :♪ Ivan: It's a great idea ♪ Everybody! :♪ Everyone: It's a great idea ♪ :(song ends) ---- :(Paris,France) :(Crocker, Laser and Foop with snake bites, lying on a bench) :Dark Laser: Man, that cobra sure is scary. :Foop: The way it was chasing us around reminds me of Anti-Neptunia. (shudders) Her slippery hands just make my skin crawl. :Crocker: No time to mope around, guys. I want my mommy! :Dark Laser: Don't get your tie in a knot. We'll find her. :Crocker: The way how she yelled at me, makes me feel like I'm not as average as I use to be. :Dark Laser: Oh, come on. You're a very normal person. :Crocker: Oh, yeah. A crazy middle-age man who has an alien/toy and a square blue floating baby with fangs for friends. Very ordinary. (walks away) :Foop: Crocker! Wait. :Dark Laser: Might as well catch up with him, Foopster. :Foop: Agreed. AND STOP CALLING ME FOOPSTER!!! It's weird! (Foop and Laser catches up to Crocker off-screen) ---- :(Ship lands on the river) :Cosmo: Wow! Paris. The City of Fights. :Astronov: Don't you mean "Lights?" :Cosmo: 95% yes. But the other 5% is a wrestling alley over there. :(French citizens wrestling each other) :Timmy: Are you guys going to be okay in the ship? :Wanda: We'll be fine. You kids have fun. But don't take too much time. :Ivan: Got it. Alright everyone, you ready? :A.J.: Born ready. :Ivan: The dates are on. Chester and Missy? :Missy: Present. :Chester: And hopefully not getting any hives. :Missy: Oh, come on, you sourpuss. (both walk out) :Ivan: A.J. and ... :Charlotte: (off-screen) Let's go A.J. (on-screen with A.J. running off the screen) Wouldn't want to waste too much time! :A.J.: Right behing you! :Ivan: Okay then. Now there's... huh? Hmm. It says here that whoever wears glasses must go out with someone else with glasses. Guess it's you and me, Tootie. :Tootie: Uh, okay, I guess. :Ivan: Don't worry, we'll still have fun. In a just friendly way. (walks off-screen) :Timmy: Oh well. Might as well find someone else to tour Paris with me. :(camera moves to Veronica, excitingly squealing with over grown eyeballs) :(Timmy turns to Veronica) :Timmy: Would you like to come with me, Veronica... :Veronica: (high-pitched) YES!! (normal voice) Uh, I mean, yeah. Sure. Whatevs. (head turn; arms crossed) It's all good, bro. :(walks off-screen) ---- :(Chester and Missy riding on a boat; Chester with an anxious look) :Missy: Is something wrong, Chester? :Chester: Uhh... :Missy: Don't tell me. You're not very comfortable near girls and they give you hives. :Chester: It's not like I have a major problem with girls. It's just an average boy thing. :Missy: I understand. :Chester: I hope we can still be friends. :Missy: Wouldn't have it any other way. (kisses Chester on the cheek) :Chester: Oh no. (cheek inflates) :Missy: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. :Chester: No problem. Luckily, my dad packed me anti-hives syrup for my trip. (drinks the syrup; hives quickly go away) Much better. :Missy: If you don't want to have hives again, I know an immunity. :Chester: Really? Tell me more. ---- :(A.J. and Charlotte walking on the sidewalk) :Charlotte: So A.J., what do you think about the "City of Love?" :A.J.: It's amazing. Just what the both of us need. We really should thank Ivan for this. :Charlotte: I wanted to come here, so that I can experience my own version of the perfect romance. :A.J.: Really, what's your idea of the perfect romance? :Charlotte: Well, if really want to know... :(cue song "The Perfect Romance") :(lights shine on Charlotte; upbeat jazz music) :♪ Charlotte: Just follow your own guidance ♪ :♪ No need for help with an alliance ♪ :A.J.: I've always had trouble with that in the past. :♪ Charlotte: Come on now and just relax ♪ :♪ We've always got each others backs ♪ :A.J.: Yeah, that is true. :♪ Charlotte: We have a three digit I.Q. ♪ :A.J.: And your forty I.Q.s smarter. :♪ Charlotte: Great future for me and you ♪ :♪ It's the perfect romance ♪ :♪ A.J.: It's the perfect romance ♪ :♪ A.J. and Charlotte: It's the perfect romance ♪ :(song ends) :A.J.: Wow. That was a stupendous song. Before you showed up in town, I kinda gave up that feeling, thinking that I'll probably be alone for the rest of my life. But all that changed when you came to my heart. :Chatlotte: Oh, A.J. (hugs) Come on. Let's get a some Ratatoulle and meet up with the rest. ---- :(Ivan and Tootie walking on the sidewalk) :Ivan: You know, we both look like a nerdy couple. :Tootie: Yeah, we sure do. :Ivan: Want a croissant? :Tootie: Sure. :Ivan: (to a croissant seller) Deux croissants, s'il vous plait. (Two croissants, please.) (seller gives him two croissants) Merci. (Thank you.) :(they both eat croissants, then walk up to Dolores sitting at a table, and both sit down) :Ivan: Hello, you must be my crazy teacher's mother. :Dolores: Yes. I'm Dolores-Day Crocker. We've met before, haven't we? :Ivan: Yes, we've met once at the zoo back in Dimmsdale. :Tootie: What are you doing in Paris, anyway? :Dolores: (sigh) It's just that Denzel didn't want to spend time with me, and instead it was all about his "work"! Don't you just hate it when your child doesn't want to spend time with you? :Ivan: Yeah, I know that feeling. I hope this doesn't happen to me when I'll have kids. :Dolores: So this is why I decided to get away here, away from my crazy son. :Tootie: That figures. :Ivan: You know, Dolores, you remind me of my grandmother. She was a wise woman. :Dolores: Thank you. It's really nice to have someone to talk to that's kind and honest. :Ivan: Ditto. Okay, we gotta go. Au revoir! :Dolores: Au revoir! :(Ivan and Tootie walk off-screen, a waiter walks up to Dolores holding a dish of escargots) :French Waiter: Would you like some escargots? :Dolores: Oui, handsome sir. :French Waiter: Sacré bleu, madam! You're strange. ---- :(The Eiffel Tower, Timmy and Veronica on observation deck) :Veronica: It's a great view from up there. :Timmy: Indeed. I may love Trixie just as much as you love me, Veronica, but you still make a fine replacement for Trixie. :Veronica: Aww, that's so sweet of you to say that, Timmy. :Timmy: In fact, I think you are a great backup girlfriend. Plus, you're just as pretty as Trixie. :Veronica: Thank you! :Timmy: Don't mention it. How about we kiss? Paris is the City of Love, after all. :Veronica: Timmy, you've read my mind. :(the two kiss) ---- :(Ivan and Tootie go to the Eiffel Tower's observation deck via elevator) :Tootie: Ah, Eiffel Tower. :Ivan: The most iconic landmark in Paris. :Tootie: This is probably where Timmy and I would-- :(Tootie gasps as she sees Timmy kissing Veronica) :Timmy and Veronica: (in unison) Tootie?! :Tootie: Timmy, how could you? That should've been me kissing you instead of Trixie's spazmo-friend! :Ivan: Oh boy... :Timmy: Tootie, it's not what you think! :Tootie: Timmy, it would have been nice if you'd told me you were going out with Veronica. :Timmy: Look, you got to understand. :Tootie: Oh, I understand. I understand that you now prefer a popular sap over me. :Veronica: Oh, a sap, am I? Taking it from you, that's kind of a silly threat from someone who makes googly eyes at this kid. :Tootie: Look who's talking, second rate less popular girl! (holds Timmy) Timmy's mine! :Veronica: Yeah, (holds Timmy) well he also prefers to me as his backup girlfriend! :(A.J., Charlotte, Chester and Missy walk in) :Missy: What's going on? :Ivan: Apparently, Timmy has now formed a brawling love triangle. It's lucky for Tootie and Veronica that Trixie isn't here. :Timmy: (breaks up Tootie and Veronica) Okay! That's enough! There's plenty of Timmy for everyone. :Veronica: Not with Timmy for dolls there isn't. :Tootie: That goes double for me. Now I want to go home. ---- :(Mark's ship; Tootie and Veronica storming inside with a scowl) :Wanda: What's with them? :Timmy: Tootie saw me kiss Veronica, and now I'm in love trouble. :Cosmo: Y'know, taking it from me, you would've thought about this sooner. After all, those two both love you in their own perspective. :Neptunia: Yeah. I mean, Tootie loves you because she thinks you're cute, and Veronica loves you because her love for you is the same as your love for Trixie. :Timmy: You're right, guys. And it's time those two figure it out by themselves. (walks to Missy) Psst. Missy. :Missy: Yes? :Timmy: Listen, you've probably saw that little situation of the Tootie/Veronica rivalry already. You think you can reason things out with those two? :Missy: I'll do what I can. (jumps inside the ship) :Timmy: (to Chester) So, how was it with you two? :Chester: Oh, we both agreed to stay as friends. And thanks to Missy's intellect on how to be immune to girl cooties, (throws away his anti-hives syrup) I won't be needing this anymore. :Ivan: That's nice. :Charlotte: We better get going. We only have an hour and a half before the sun sets. :(everyone jumps on the ship and leaves; Little did they know, they left Poof behind) :(Poof shows up on-screen) :Poof: Hey, where'd everybody go? I leave for five minutes to go to the bathroom, and they leave a fairy baby behind? Eh, I'm sure they'll find out. Might as well relax here for a while. ---- :(Dolores walking on the sidewalk) :Crocker: (heard) Mommy! (seen on-screen with Dark Laser and Foop catching up) :Dolores: Denzel? :Crocker: Oh, I knew we could find you. :Dolores: We? :Dark Laser and Foop: Hello, Mrs. Crocker. :Dolores: I'd figure you'd bring work with you. :Crocker: Work? No. Foop and Laser were on vacation too. They were helping me look for you. I'm sorry I was too focused on my obsessions instead of family. Can you forgive me? :Dolores: You're my son. Of course I forgive you. I love you, Denzel. :Crocker: (hugs) Same here, mother. :Dolores: (walks out with Crocker) Now, let's go to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. They have puffed up shrimp. :Crocker: Oh, goody. :Foop: What a happily strange family. :Dark Laser: Yeah, what weirdos. Well, I best get back home before Flipsie urinates all over the place. (walks out) :Foop: HE'S A TOY DOG! He can't... Oh, why do I bother. (sigh) I need better friends. ---- :(Timmy flying the ship; everybody being silent) :Astronov: I can assume that things weren't as expected. :Ivan: Yeah, you could say that. Well, might as well head on home. (looks at Neptunia) Neptunia, what are you doing? :Neptunia: Oh, I just poured chocolate milk on the extra fuel tank. :Ivan: What?! Neptunia, that doesn't say "Chocolate Milk Fuel Tank". It's "Charcoal Silk". :Astronov: Charcoal Silk? :Timmy: It's a Yugopotamian thing. :Wanda: Timmy, we're going down fast! Everyone, buckle in! :(everyone screaming as they crash) :Timmy: Woah! I can't believe we're okay. On the downside, we crashed Mark's ship. On the upside, at least we're in Dimmsdale. :A.J.: Timmy, I don't think we're in Dimmsdale. :(camera zooms out revealing that the gang are on a deserted island) :Timmy: Uh-oh. Okay, no need to panic. We can fix this. We only got an hour left. :Ivan: Timmy, remember when I said "no magic for the whole trip"? Well, I think it's best to use it as an emergency. I wish the ship was fixed. :(fairies raise their wands; their wands were broken in half) :Wanda: Hey, what happened to our wands? :Cosmo: Uh, funny story actually. While we were crash landing, I sorta panicked and accidentally stepped on them. :Everyone: Cosmo! :Chester: Great! Now we'll never get out of here. :A.J.: Not to worry. When it comes to situations like this, (pulls up supplies along with Charlotte) genius' are always prepared. :Ivan: Woah, where'd you get that stuff? :Charlotte: We bought it from the gift shop back in France. With equipment like this, we'll be able to fix the ship in five minutes. :Timmy: That's great. Let's all grab a tool and get to work. :Cosmo: Is there anything I can do to make it up to all of you? :Everyone: Don't do anything stupid! :(Cosmo turns his head and sees an ox) :Cosmo: Must... resist... stupidity impulse. :(as the gang fixes the ship, Tootie walks near the water, depressed. A few seconds later, Veronica stands next to Tootie) :Veronica: Hey. You okay? :Tootie: Oh, I'm fine. Fine for the fact that Timmy's only interest is cool girls. :Veronica: Look, I'm really sorry we fought earlier. :Tootie: Me too. I mean, what kind of boy would go out with a geeky girl like me? :Veronica: Timmy would. :Tootie: Oh, you're just saying that just to make me feel better about the boy who's not completely fond of me. :Veronica: To sound fair, Timmy wasn't completely fond for the both of us. I mean, we both have a huge crush on him in our own perspectives. :Tootie: You're right. And even if we were mixed together, Timmy would still prefer Trixie over the both of us. :Veronica: Yeah, you love Timmy, because you think of him as dreamy and hunky. :Tootie: And you love him, because your love for Timmy is the same as his love for Trixie. (pulls up Veronica's Trixie wig of her pocket, imitating Trixie's voice) May I grace you in my presence? :Veronica: (laughs; grabs her wig and puts in on her head) (Trixie's voice) I should just delete this, but that would be rude. I like to personalize my rejections. :Tootie: (puts the wig on her hair) (Trixie's voice) Can I get a spotlight or something? :Veronica: (Trixie's voice) Now, that's what I call a hair-don't. :(both laugh) :Tootie: So, what are we going to do? :Veronica: Let me make it up to you. How about you have the last dance with Timmy? :Tootie: Sounds good to me. What about you? :Veronica: I've always got Ivan to cheer me up. So what do you say? Friends? :Tootie: (hugs Veronica) Friends. :Missy: (heard) Alright, we're ready! :Tootie: Let's go. :(Mark's ship fixed) :Timmy: Fifty five minutes to spare. We're gonna make it. :Chester: Punch it, dude! :(Timmy activates thrusters and flies to Dimmsdale) ---- :(Dimmsdale) :A.J.: Here we are! :Ivan: We're back to Dimmsdale. :A.J.: Say, Timmy, when we were fixing the ship earlier, I forgot to mention that we didn't take the time to refill the tank. :Timmy: Uh-oh. :(Ship crash landing) :Charlotte: For those who's still counting, that's the second time we've crashed without a scratch in our bodies. :Astronov: Now what are we going to do? :Missy: Hey, wait. This is my home street. (looks) And that's my house. Hold on! (runs near her garage, opens it) Quick, everyone, get on the bikes! :(everybody runs and hops on the bikes; fairies turn into Cosmo and Wanda turns into bike helmets for Timmy and Ivan; Astronov and Neptunia turns into gloves for Ivan; everyone rides on the street) :Tootie: Look! A ramp! :Timmy: We have to ride on it. :Wanda: Are you nuts!? :Timmy: You have to ask? :Ivan: C'mon! It's just like what Chip and Candy said in the song, we have to believe in our hearts. :(everyone makes anxious looks turning into a brave look and peddle faster; everyone made it through the ramp making a really high jump flying through a full moon) :All: Yahoo! :Timantha: Where are they? They only got fifteen seconds to spare. :Mark Chang: Perhaps if we count, they might be here. :Timantha: Alright. Ten... :Trixie: Nine... :Chip: Eight... :Candy: Seven... :Timantha: Six... :All: Five, four, three, two... :(Timmy and the others land just in time) :Timmy: One! :(sun sets; everyone cheers) :Timmy: Yeah! We did it! :Ivan: Awesome! :Neptunia: I'm so proud! :Mark Chang: Way to go, dudes and dudettes! Uh, where's my ship? :Timmy: I'll tell you later, now, let's party! :(cue song "Traveling Around the World") :(fairies poof everyone's clothes into rock star clothes) :♪ Timmy: We've had a quest, and now it's done ♪ :♪ Time to sing and sum up all the fun ♪ :♪ Ivan: We've flew in an alien ship ♪ :♪ Astronov and Neptunia: And wishes wasn't the word of lip ♪ :♪ Chester: Met Trixie's cousins in Japan ♪ :♪ Cosmo and Wanda: And sang a song for us that wasn't a deadpan ♪ :♪ Chip: Believed in your heart with no thoughts that's hurled ♪ :♪ Candy: You've finished your deed into... ♪ :♪ Timantha, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Charlotte and Missy Traveling around the world! ♪ :♪ All: Traveling around the world ♪ :♪ Charlotte: Exploring views and other stuff ♪ :♪ All: Traveling around the world ♪ :♪ Timmy and Tootie: And if the city of love wasn't enough ♪ :♪ Alll: Traveling around the world ♪ :♪ Ivan and Veronica: There's no other place like home sweet home ♪ :♪ All: We flew around Earth without to roam ♪ :♪ There's no other place like home sweet home ♪ :♪ We flew around Earth without to roam ♪ :♪ We've tra-veled aroooooooound ♪ :♪ Traveling around the world! ♪ :(song ends) :(everyone cheers) :Timmy: Wait a second. Where's Poof? :Wanda: But, he was right... then we saw him... :(everyone gasp) :(Paris) :(Poof taking his order near an attractive French woman) :French Waiter: You sure have a way of ordering a meal, young man from another town where there's less gravity. :Poof: Wow, you bought that? I mean, I sure do, sir. :French Waiter: Would you like your chocolate milk on a bottle shaken and not stirred? :(Poof nods his head) :(screen fades to black; Crocker pops up) :Crocker: French Shrimp Puffs taste like Mother's raw spinach! :(Title Card ending) :Tootie and Veronica: (heard) We love Timmy! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!